roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
William Ginter Riva
: "Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Tony Stark." : ― William Ginter Riva to Obadiah Stane William Ginter Riva is a former Stark Industries scientist. In 2009, Riva was a member of a science team ordered by Obadiah Stane to try and recreate the Arc Reactor technology after Tony Stark returned to the United States of America after having been kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, only to quickly fail at the task and be berated for his failures by his superior, who ultimately went to create the Iron Monger Armour. By 2024, the callousness he developed afterwards prompted Riva to leave Stark Industries and join forces with Quentin Beck. Alongside other disgraced ex-Stark Industries employees, he became one of Beck's accomplices in his campaign to wreak havoc across Europe, and help Beck become the world's next renowned superhero. He was instrumental in releasing Spider-Man's identity to the world, as he directly sent the altered footage of the Battle of London to The Daily Bugle ''which incriminated Spider-Man for the attacks. Biography Working for Stark Industries In his tenure as a scientist for Stark Industries, William Ginter Riva developed the Stark Industries Combat Drones. Recreating the Arc Reactor In 2009, William Ginter Riva was forced by Obadiah Stane to make a suit for him, similar to the ones that Tony Stark made in Afghanistan while kidnapped by the Ten Rings. Stane also attempted to get Riva to make a miniature version of the Arc Reactor, like Stark's. Riva confessed though that he was not of the same calibre of genius as Stark, because he could not reproduce his results. When Stane criticised him for being unable to build what Stark did in a cave with a box of scraps, Riva replied that he wasn't Stark, earning him his superior's fury. Quentin Beck's Campaign Elemental Attacks In 2024, Riva decided to work for Quentin Beck who was also disregarded for his work for Stark Industries. Riva helped Beck program his drones to create illusions of the Elementals that were "terrorising the continent". Riva was in charge of managing and maintaining the attack drones equipped with Beck's specialised illusion technology. When Beck discovered a drone is missing one projector, Riva dismissed it as a minor inconvenience but Beck soon found footage of Michelle Jones finding the projector and threatened to shoot Riva in the head with one of his drones if the matter was not resolved. Fearful, Riva complied and worked to compensate for the weaker drone, and ensure Beck's story to be rid of Parker's friends. Exposing Spider-Man's Identity The Battle of London then took place and Beck ended up seemingly killing himself by accident while trying to kill Spider-Man. However, Riva used recorded footage from the scene with the drones and uploaded it into a computer chip. Riva later edited the video, which altered the events and made it look that Mysterio was the hero and that Spider-Man was the culprit aside of revealing Spider-Man's secret identity before sending it to J. Jonah Jameson, the show host of ''The Daily Bugle, who released the video to news outlets, framed Spider-Man as a murderer and exposed his identity to the entire world. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Quentin Beck's Crew Members